My Life, Your Love, And The Academy
by Aerie elf
Summary: Misty is attending the pokemon college for professionals pokemon trainers. A shady character is helping her as a conspiracy is shaking the academy. Feelings will form and jealousy will reign supreme.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Well this is a Misty story (as you probably guessed fingers collar umm) Just to clear up a few things before you read on that i might have made a bit confusing. Misty is attending a pokemon Academy or College which allows the use of eight different pokemon which are to be the ONLY pokemon of the profficient trainers. Anyway, please read on and read and Review.**

**Disclaimer **_I do not own pokemon or any of its components...(why do these things always happen to me sobs)_

**My Life, Your Love,And The Academy**

**By Aerie Elf**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Misty shouldered her shoulder bag and subconsciously fingered her belt to assure her that all of her pokeballs were clipped on. She went to the front desk of the gym and grabbed a pen and paper from the dust-covered desk. She scribbled down a note of apology to her sister, and another note she had meant for Ash. She finished the note for her sister and put it in an envelope, licked the seal and stuck it down. She re read the note she had written to mail to Ash.

"I haven't heard from you in so long, why should I write to you now, why haven't you written to me?" She mumbled under her voice. Oh well, it was all going to be behind her, as soon as she found that blasted pokemon of hers.

That's right, she had lost a pokemon, one that she had only newly gained, an Eevee. She had every intention of making it a vaporeon, but she had to tame it first; lately it had a mind of it's own and ran off on her a lot. She checked the front room where the sparkling fighting arena, or the pool, was lifeless for the first time since Misty's arrival and her taking over the gym. She blew the pool a kiss childishly, she was going to miss it, as much as she hated having to look at it and battle in it every day, she would miss it when she left though.

She ran up to her room and checked in cupboards and under the bed, but eevee had simply disappeared without a trace. Misty stamped her foot in frustration and raked her hands through her hair. This was a nightmare, she had to be at the newly built Pokemon College before sundown and she wasn't going to get there if eevee evaded her for too much longer.

Alright, this called for serous help

"Come on out everyone, and go look for eevee" She called as she ripped all of her pokeballs from their magnetised places on her belt and sent them flying into the air. She watched pridefully as out came the pokemon she would soon be able to use in public. Before her stood her pigeot, sandshrew, growlithe, raltz, dratini, caterpie, and her Pichu. She smiled at the lot of them, they were all so well behaved and so ready to be the group she used to get her diploma in pokemon training so that she could be…well anything. She would out rank most pokemon trainers and would be among a selective group of people who had the opportunity to become teachers or pokemon professors of a sort. She wanted to go adventuring again and see the world, but this time she would have a purpose; a goal.

"Go find eevee, he can't have gone too far" She doubted her last words, eevee had a taste for adventure, just like herself, which was why eevee was usually by her side everywhere she went.

Misty searched for eevee; while she did she noticed something she hadn't before, this was all just an escape, she didn't want to be a professor, she just wanted to escape the life of a gym leader, go on adventures again and find Ash. The last one was going to be the hardest and probably the least successful, but she so wanted it to happen, she just couldn't help but hope and pray that someday it did happen, and that one day they would be reunited again. Though maybe this time it would be in one another's arms, instead of just being plain annoying to each other.

The thought of Ash brought both a smile to her face, and a tear to her eyes, she missed him. Suddenly she felt a cold creeping up her arm; she freaked and shook herself to get the hideous creature off her. Misty spun around and caught caterpie as it came falling from the air in which she had sent it when she took it for spider or a bug. Misty laughed at herself and pet caterpie on the head. Yeah she had gotten over her fear of bugs, well at least this one she had. It reminded her of that caterpie Ash had, and well anything that reminded her of Ash she clung to for dear life; her memories of their time together was fading, she hated it, but they were fading as surely as the sun was going to rise tomorrow morning.

Caterpie had been trying to tell her something amidst her daydreaming, and Misty did everything she could to keep her from smacking herself in the head. She hated being ignored, but now she was ignoring her pokemon. Caterpie jumped off her arm and crawled quickly out the front door of the gym. Misty whistled for all of her pokemon to follow and caterpie waited while she got onto pigoet's back and pulled caterpie up onto her shoulder.

"Oh shit!" She swore to herself as she jumped off the birds back in mid air and landed crouched on the ground. She ran to the front door of the gym and hung up the sign "_Temporarily Unavailable" _and locked the door tight. She waved goodbye to the gym. She smiled as she took in the sight for the last time.

A large brick building with a red tiled roof from which the sun beamed and shone radiating warmth and life into the town. Big glass windows and doors shone brightly, always being with water pokemon made it easy to wash windows and other surfaces. Looking closely Misty could see the polished tiled floor of the gym, it shone just as much as the windows. She took one last look at the gym she had run for three years now, making her eighteen. She was the youngest gym leader yet, and she was going to be one of the first to give it up twice! She jumped onto pigeot's back and told caterpie to use string shot on the place it thought eevee was.

After flying a short distance caterpie let out a sticky string that reminded Misty somewhat of spider's web and it sent shivers down her spine. Without command pigeot swooped down and Misty almost didn't hold on tight enough. The bird was glad to be free though; it hadn't had a proper fly in a very long time. Misty felt the wind in her hair, sun on her face, and she was in heaven. Pigeot landed quite neatly and allowed Misty and Caterpie off.

Misty told caterpie to lead the way, but to hurry; they were running out of time. She whistled to eevee, but the pokemon didn't respond to that either. Caterpie scuttled off and Misty wondered how on earth caterpie knew this was where eevee would be. She couldn't help but begin thinking that perhaps she had let eevee become too adventurous, maybe so adventurous as to let the other pokemon out. Misty shook her head and chuckled. She followed caterpie intently and fingered the eight pokeballs at her side.

The Academy where she was going, also known as a college, had introduced new rules into the world of pokemon. Trainers that were qualified there were now allowed to have eight pokemon with them due to the large amount of pokemon out there and the variety of different types in pokemon. Misty was glad that they had allowed eight; she never would have been able to choose only six, eight was struggle enough. They allowed each trainer to chose eight pokemon, which they would become proficient in; the pokemon that would be their life partners.

Misty and caterpie came to a thick bush. Caterpie crawled on in; Misty pushed a few branches out of the way to see eevee there. He wasn't alone though; there was a female eevee there with him. Misty's heart sank to see what she was about to break up, but she had to do it; eevee had to go with her to the academy, and the other eevee probably had to return to it's owner, just like her and Ash. Ash had to return to his adventure, and she had to return to the gym.

Misty called eevee to her, and eevee came willingly. She told him it was time to say goodbye, and his expression dropped a little bit. But he smiled again after and went and said goodbye to the other eevee. He came back and tried to tell her something, she hadn't been with him for long enough to know that what he was trying to tell her was that this was not goodbye, this was just farewell for now; but in her heart she knew that was what it was saying. Misty smiled and a tear came to her eye.

Maybe goodbye isn't forever Ash… 

Eevee jumped onto her shoulder and caterpie was returned to its' pokeball. Misty called to pigeot who came quickly at her call. She jumped onto it's back and it spread long feathered wings and powerfully forced them all up into the air and soared through the clouds. They were going to be at the Academy in no time.

**OoO**

Misty had arrived and was assigned a dorm room. Seeing as she had such experience with pokemon, being a Gym Leader and all, they let her have a single dorm on the sixth floor of the Academy. All together the Academy had around twenty stories above ground, and it was rumoured that they had ten underground. A lot of room was used for training halls and classes, but the rest were dorms or cafeterias.

Depending on your level of experience it depended on the state of your room and on which floor you were. Most of the levels from three to ten were for dorms. The others were all for either classes, training, or for the important behind-the-scenes people who ran this Academy. Misty got up the elevator and walked out into a rather well kept hall with artworks and well designed interior decoration. The dorm however, was another matter all together.

Misty got inside her dorm and saw that the two windows had not been opened in a long time, the balcony was dusty and wearing, the interior was going to need a makeover and a half, and she didn't have enough money to mention anything else at all. It was a good thing she was allowed out on Saturdays to shop or get provisions or whatever, otherwise she was going to have a hard time adjusting to this ridiculous living style.

A knock on the door brought Misty back to reality and she went to get it. She opened the door to find Gary standing there waiting for something.

"Can I help you?" Misty asked as sweetly as she could manage, she really wanted to finish with: no one can help you, but she bit her tongue and waited for his response.

"Oh no, I thought you were someone el-" He stood there gaping at her for a moment, then he regained his cool and put on an arrogant face "Well it's good to see you Misty, didn't know Gym Leaders came here when they got tired of being Gym Leaders" he said smiling with that cocky grin. Misty wanted to pummel him then and there, but she forced her arms to her sides.

"Well now you do, and this is my dorm, so if there is really nothing I can help you with I would appreciate it if you left me to gawking at the pathetic state it is in" She sighed in spite of herself, but Gary laugh genuinely at her.

"Who knew you had such wit, maybe you aren't as bad as you seem" Gary said smiling at her. It agitated her that she had let her guard down enough to let him say something like that. She went to say something smart to make sure he knew the score, but he interrupted her before she even figured out what it was she had wanted to say.

"Well that's how all these dorms start out, no matter who you are. But if you do them up good before the next inspection they might reimburse you. Well anyways, if you need any help with finding your way around campus and everything, just let me know" Gary said to her, he wasn't smiling or grinning, but he wasn't being genuine either.

"Wow Gary, who knew you could be so sweet" She said sarcastically.

"I'm not being sweet, I get paid to show you newbies around and help you out. Problem with it is, if I don't like you, I still have to help out" Gary had that cocky grin on his face again and Misty almost let off her fumes right there and then. But Gary had said his farewells and was out the door before she could say anything further.

Misty turned back to her dorm and frowned and sighed. She was going to need a hell of a lot of help with this one. She was going to need someone who was really good with repair work, someone like… Someone like Brock! Misty grabbed her mobile out of her back pocket and dialled Brock's mobile; surely he was there somewhere. The phone dialled for a while and Misty was beginning to think that Brock might not be there and that maybe he had gone out or something.

"Hello?" Said the deep rumble of a voice that assured Misty she was talking to Brock.

"Hey Brock, Mist here, I applied at that new academy like you said I should. It's all I had come to expect and more" She put on a cheerful voice. But Brock saw right through that one.

"What's really up Mist?" He said in a voice that told Misty that Brock was willing to help already.

"Well I was kinda hoping that if your not busy that perhaps maybe one Saturday I could come around and you and I could go furniture shopping, building and placing. And then do interior decorating for my dorm" She rushed ahead of herself and made it a lot harder for Brock to decipher. But as per usual, Brock was ahead of her and was getting prepared for her already.

"Well seeing as you are like my best friend in the world I'll make you some furniture free of charge, but later on you will pay me back for all of this, you know that right?" Brock said laughing on the other end. Misty laughed as well because she knew how not serious Brock was, and how not funny he was as well. Still Misty had plans for a way to pay him back though.

Misty let out her pokemon, well the smaller ones that could fit in the room with her. She asked them if they would help her to clean. Each one tore up a piece of cloth that had been used for curtains for the dorm. They swabbed in all the crevices and sweated out enough water together to fill up a well. Eevee and pichu were working together to reach higher up in the cupboards so that Misty had somewhere to put her clothes.

When they were all done Misty put away her clothes and grabbed her wallet and phone. She had to go grocery shopping so that she had some provisions of her own. Seeing as she had been offered a scholarship here she was given pokemon food and food for herself, but she wanted to buy some of the small luxuries for herself as well. Eevee was willing to come with her.

Misty called back the other pokemon, grabbed her keys, and walked out locking the door behind her. Eevee bounded along beside her as they got into the elevator and off at the lobby. Misty swiped her identification card to show she was leaving the Academy. On her way out in the corner of her eye she saw a dark silhouette that looked extremely familiar; Misty turned quickly to see who it was, but she turned around to find that there was no one there. She felt a little flustered; she was imagining things!

Shaking her head Misty and Eevee went out to the shops; Misty kept the memory of the silhouetted figure clear in her mind; no matter how much she tried to get rid of it, it refused to leave her.

_Why do you haunt me so Ash…_

**Oooohh, who is this shady character? ahem (why do i ask myself these questions?) anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed it, review and tell me what you thought, i want to hear from you guys. Afterall i am writing for you, and i cant do that without knowing what you think. Well review, and keep reading ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Terrified and Mystified

**Hey again guys. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and I do apologise that it has taken me this long to update the second one (fingers crossed it's worth it). It should be interesting to see what you guys think about the way this story goes, but despite what happens in this chapter, nothing is for certain just yet... Oh well, on with the chapter, hope you guys like this one as well, please continue to read and send in your wonderful reviews!**

**My Life, Your Love, and The Academy**

**Chapter 2**

**Terrified and Mystified**

Misty and Eevee returned from the shops exhausted. They had gone for groceries and had stopped in on every single furniture and furnishings store they saw on the way to the main market. They hadn't bought anything, because who knew what Brock had in mind. Misty and her pokemon unpacked and stored all of the groceries and items she had bought while shopping.

It was 9pm and it was quite dark outside the Academy. Misty could hear the sounds of parties going on around the academy as well; she took them for gangs and fraternities that were celebrating for some reason or another. She decided that she wasn't going to get to sleep just yet; she was going to go out and have a walk around the academy.

Misty grabbed her jacket and Eevee; she left the other pokemon behind. They went down hall and around to see the main training rooms. Misty saw a few that were quite glamorous for training areas, but all of the training areas were full.

She had to find a training area of her own soon; otherwise she wouldn't be able to train the pokemon she had with her. She continued to walk around the halls for a while before coming to a dusty staircase very much out of the way of most student areas. Misty realised something was up when she looked inside and there were no lights. She pulled a flash torch out of her pocket and started off down the stairs.

She could hear the fear in eevee's squeaks; she couldn't honestly say she wasn't scared herself. No one had been down these stairs in a very long time, there was dust and mould over the walls and a strong musty smell filled the air. Each step made her legs quake with fear. She continued down for what seemed like an hour before she reached a door.

Stepping out of the door she shone the light around; there was a labyrinth of passageways with stone floors and walls. The stone passageways were running in every direction. Misty chose one and went down it. She couldn't understand what had propelled her to do so, but whatever it was, it had drowned out her fear.

She continued walking past many doors and other passageways; this place hadn't been visited in quite a while. Eevee jumped out of her arms and bound across the floor. Misty let out a squeak at the sudden movement, but regained her composure and quickly followed her adventurous pokemon. She reminded herself that she really needed to keep an eye on Eevee, but no matter what she did he always seemed to be running off into all kinds of trouble.

Misty rounded a corner after Eevee, thoroughly out of breath and legs starting to ache. She put a hand to her chest in exasperation and walked slowly while calling out eevee's name softly. Her breath caught and she let the flashlight fall to the ground and wink out. She grasped around on the cold stone floor for a while before coming to a wall. She sat up against the cold stone wall and shivered from fear and chill. She was so scared down here.

She could hear the echoes of her whimpering throughout the passages as she sat there with her head in her hands and her eyes closed as tightly as they could go. She hated it in the dark; especially in places not visited by humanity in years!

She felt a warm hand fall upon her shoulder and she looked up into the pitch black passage to see a familiar silhouette. She couldn't see anything other than the basic outline of the, what she assumed to be male, person. Taking her hand the silhouette character led her through many passages and down other pathways. She was lost trying to remember where they had gone, but then again, she hadn't really known where she was to begin with.

Soon she was led to an opening in the wall of some kind. Whoever her male rescuer was, he seemed to urge her to leave with haste. She asked for Eevee, but he shook his head and turned her around almost pushing her to go. She could feel the urgency in his warm felt movements and left without further delay.

She found herself in the hallway on her floor. She went to her room and threw herself onto the bed in exhaustion. She couldn't help but worry that Eevee was going to be lost down there forever. As the thoughts crossed her mind almost a million times in rapid succession a small yellow creature jumped down from the roof.

Before her sat a pikachu with some sort of note in it's mouth.

"Is that for me boy?" She asked softly. The pokemon bounded up onto her leg and nodded it's head a few times. Misty reached out and took the note from the pikachu's mouth. As soon as she did the pikachu jumped off the bed and ran underneath. Misty smiled and decided to read the note before going after it.

'_Eevee is safe, he is with me._

_ Fear not about him Misty, and do not fear me'_

Misty stared at the note in puzzlement for what seemed like eternity. When she snapped back to reality she realised pikachu had been under the bed the whole time; she got down on her knees beside the bed and stuck her head underneath. Pikachu was not there, pikachu had disappeared completely.

Misty scratched her head in puzzlement before letting out a sigh and called out pichu to keep her company. The small yellow pokemon snuggled close to her as she lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

**OoO**

Misty left for her first class with only seven pokemon. She hoped that they didn't call for her to do demos or practises, because if they noticed she was missing a pokemon they would begin to consider her reliability, and responsibility as a trainer. She quickly rushed into her class on pokemon training skills, first quarter.

The professor droned on for what seemed like forever and at last ended the class with an assignment on pokemon. Seeing as this class was for all the newly arrived trainers of this year; all of the students in the room with her were just starting this course. Their assignment was to write a report on each of their eight pokemon. They had to say where they had gotten them originally, why they had chosen each of them, what their ideals were for each of them, and give a profile on each pokemon in their party.

Misty considered this one a piece of cake and stored in her dorm late that afternoon with full confidence in her ability to do well. As she was putting it away in a small chest of drawers that had been in the dorm beforehand she heard a knocking on the door. She was not accustomed to visitors, as she hardly knew anyone on the campus so she was more than thrilled to hear the door, afterall, maybe it was that guy from the tunnels…

She walked over briskly, trying to keep herself from running, and opened the door as wide as it could go, but realising who it was, had every intention of slamming it closed as fast as she could.

"What do you want Gary?" She sighed, not being able to fend off the lack of regard in her voice.

"Now in what way is that the proper courtesy you should show to a guest?" He inquired menacingly.

"You're not a guest Oak, it's your job to hang around and piss me off, remember?" She said with a tiresome droning in her voice.

"I don't believe that's how I put it, but you are right…in a way. But that's not why I'm here, I'm here to talk to you" He walked in and plonked himself down on her bed as if she had invited him in for tea and cake!

"Come on in Gary, make yourself at home, sorry I don't have any Fancy Pants trinkets and food to make you feel in your element" the sarcasm that stained that statement was so strong Misty thought she might have to scrape it off her tongue when she was done with this arrogant ass.

"Don't mind if I do, and don't fuss yourself. One of these days you might be able to accomidate someone like me well, until then you will have to just keep pushing on with the little that you do have" Gary retorted almost calmly. Misty was just getting fumed. First he came in here and made himself at home, now he was making himself known and beating her in a battle of wits. Not tonight.

"There is a reason that I am unable to accommodate to your likings Gary …I…DON'T…WANT…YOU…IN…HERE!" She was screaming and forcing him out the door without realising. The ruckus had caused quite a stir down the hall as other trainers came out of their dorms being nosy as usual.

"Oh go to bed you lot!" Misty snapped at them and they all dragged themselves grudgingly back into their dorm rooms.

"As for you, get the heck out of here and pray to Mew that you never have to come here again…because if you do, I'll kill you" She threatened him still pushing him out the door.

"Calm down Misty" Gary said swirling around quickly and grabbing her wrists slyly while pinning her up against the wall with them.

"I think I'm the one who will be making the threats from here on princess" He said smirking villainously. He was surprisingly close to her, and holding her up against the wall…Misty was scared at how that might look to someone who passed by.

"Let go of me Oak, or I'll make you pay…" She threatened matching his stare of coolness with a stare of hatred.

"Oh really, well I guess I'd better get you back before you get the chance then huh" He whispered menacingly in her ear before he kissed her roughly on the lips. Misty struggled to get free of his grip, hit him, push him away, or something! Anything but be forced to remain up against the wall with him kissing her.

There was nothing she could do but let him kiss her, he had a tight grip and she wasn't going anywhere. Misty thought he wouldn't stop, but a sudden burst of electricity through her body and a low growl made Gary let go. She saw the pikachu from the previous night barring its teeth and growling.

"Feral pokemon" Gary growled back at it. He went to touch Misty again, but another quick jolt told him he had better do otherwise. He walked off briskly as Misty felt pained to watch him go. Pained? What on earth? More like relieved. But she told pikachu he had to be careful anyway. If he went around zapping people all the time the Academy would track him down as a feral pokemon and find a way to "fix" him.

Pikachu seemed to understand, but that definitely didn't mean he had to like it. Misty smiled and thanked him anyway and watched as the pokemon disappeared up the hallway. He was as mysterious as his master…

Misty went back inside her dorm room and locked the door behind her. She went to take a rest and think things over before she heard another knock at the door. Her heart leapt into her throat, had Gary gone to the officials already and reported the pikachu? She jumped up from the bed and tried to calm her nerves as she walked over to the door.

She opened the door to see the silhouetted figure standing there with pikachu on his shoulder and Eevee in his arms. Eevee bounded from him and into the room while Misty stood there staring at him. The silhouetted figure stood there and swayed slightly under her gaze. He was cloaked in black and looked somewhat like a crook. A black set of gloves that only exposed the figures and covered the palms, a black cap which came down to cover black sunglasses with a black bandana to cover from the nose down and a black jacket and black jeans. All complete with black joggers.

"Thank you…who are you?" She questioned in awe. But he just nodded and seemed to dematerialise before her eyes as he moved faster than she had seen before. She looked around to try to find him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Misty went inside and didn't bother to get dressed into her pyjamas, it was just too exhausting to get undressed and redressed right now. She had just been terrorized and then mystified; all within a space of 15 minutes, that had to be some kind of record. She let the events of the day wash over her and fell into a deep sleep.

**Well that's chapter two you guys. Thanks especially to those who have reviewed and commented on the story for me, hope you guys continue to read and review for my story. And i hope to hear from the rest of you who have read my story, don't be shy, tell me what you think. Alrighty, that's me done, over and out!**


End file.
